Problem: Simplify the expression. $-6z(-5z-1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-6z}$ $ = ({-6z} \times -5z) + ({-6z} \times -1)$ $ = (30z^{2}) + (6z)$ $ = 30z^{2} + 6z$